Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough
by LyssaxGirl
Summary: Kendall is the most feared convict in Palm Woods prison. Logan was just hired as the newest warden of the prison. Logan tries to get Kendall to changed and ends up falling for the blond. Will Kendall change his ways and share the same feelings as Logan?
1. Kendall and The Warden

A/N: So here we are, me writing a story that you all voted on and you reading it. When I first put the thing up I knew that a lot of people would vote for this one but I didn't think that everybody would. Now before I start I just want to say a few things. The first thing is, I have never been to jail and I really don't how all of the systems work so please bear with me. The second thing is please know that it may take me a bit to update. I try to update as soon as I can but with college it's not that easy. Then the last thing I want to say before I start the story is that if I am wrong about anything please let me know. I want to be correct or at least somewhat correct while writing this story. So I hope that you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Big Time Rush

**Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough**

**Chapter One: Kendall and The Warden**

"All prisoners outside of their cells, now!" A guard yelled through a bullhorn. All cell doors automatically opened like they do whenever the prisoners are called outside their cells. It was early in the morning, 7:00 to be exact. This was the time that the prisoners were forced to get up and start their day. It started with breakfast, or what they considered to be breakfast. The prisoners considered it to be shit eaten in the morning. After breakfast come different shifts of working in the prison. That happens throughout the day until dinner. After dinner is when everybody finally gets to relax. There was one prisoner, however, who never followed that schedule no matter how many times the guards and warden told him and no matter how many times he got in trouble for it. That prisoner was also the most feared prisoner in the entire Palm Woods Prison. His name was Kendall Knight.

Kendall was a young man, only 23 to be exact. He was fairly tall and had golden blond hair and bright green emerald eyes. He started committing crime when he was just 15 years old. At first it was just stealing things, but after shooting a man while in the middle of robbing a gas station at 16 Kendall began to have a blood thirst. Kendall was a smart killer. Even when he was just robbing places he knew how not to get caught on camera, or even at all. When Kendall was 18 years old he had already committed 6 murders and that was only the beginning. Kendall was hired by the most feared gang leader to become an assassin. A year later Kendall was the best assassin anybody had ever seen. He was quick and motivated to get the kill then get out. After about 6 more months Kendall became the leader's right hand man before stabbing him in the back and killing him, making Kendall the new leader of the gang. Kendall also made it look like the rival gang had committed the murder and Kendall was the one who started the huge war that was still going on till this day. That is not what Kendall locked in jail. One day Kendall ended up snapping and went on a rampage and ended up killing 3 civilians and a police officer. Kendall then gave himself up after that and nobody knows why. If it wasn't for the fact that Minnesota removed the death penalty, Kendall would be on death row right now.

All the prisoners started to get up and quickly stand outside their cells except for Kendall. The newest guard decided that he was going to force Kendall out of bed. All of the prisoners were snickering to themselves as he walked past towards Kendall's cell. He then hit his baton on the wall to wake him up. "Knight, you get your ass out of bed and line up with everybody else." He said in a threatening voice. Underneath Kendall's blanket he had this evil smirk on his face. When Kendall still didn't get up the guard entered Kendall's cell and was going to pull him out of bed. However, when he got close enough to the bed Kendall sprang up, grabbed the guard by the throat and slammed him into the closest wall. Kendall then got really close to his face so he could whisper.

"Listen here, bitch. Just because you work for the prison doesn't make you in charge. Get the hell out of my cell and next time you come back I won't hesitate on snapping your neck." Kendall threatened the officer who just nodded. "You're a good boy, don't fuck up again." Kendall said before lightly tapping his cheek a couple times before shoving the guard out of his cell. Not even a minute later Kendall was back in bed trying to fall asleep.

As the newly terrified guard made his way away from Kendall's cell all the prisoners busted out laughing. The officer took his baton and stuck one of the prisoners in the stomach. "Next time you want to laugh, do it when I'm not around." He said before making his way down to the other guards.

"Breakfast time boys, go eat." The main guard said through the bullhorn and all the other prisoners headed towards the cafeteria.

**-Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough-**

"Logan we are so sorry about what happened to your father but we are happy that you could take his place as warden. Now, you did a great job in your training and I think that it is time for you to take a look around Palm Woods Prison." One of the men that worked at the prison told Logan. His name was Jake and Logan already couldn't stand him.

Logan was a young warden only being the age of 24. He had short spikey brown hair and had dark brown eyes. Ever since he was a little kid his father told him everything he could about running a prison, so it practically was in his blood. Logan never wanted to be a part in law enforcement, he would rather be saving lives as a doctor but a few years ago Logan's father had a heart attack and Logan took it upon himself to replace his father as warden. So after a few years of college and extensive training here Logan was, getting the job and hoping he was making his father proud.

"That sounds good to me" Logan said standing up but Jake made him sit down again.

"Before you enter the prison we need to inform you about a couple of the prisoners. The first one is James Diamond. He was sent to prison for kidnapping but he isn't one to mess with when he is upset. The next one is Carlos Garcia, who is in jail for arson and murder. We think that he is insane and you never know what he is going to do. The last one is Kendall Knight. Try to avoid him at all costs. He is in jail for several counts of murder. Kendall was also an assassin and has killed a couple of guards. He mainly keeps to himself but he doesn't like to follow the rules so he might end up in your office quite a bit." Logan was taking notes as Jake spoke. From what he made it sound like he never wanted to go near Kendall.

"Thank you for all the tips." Logan said standing up and shaking hands with Jake. He then followed Dak, who is the main prison guard out of the office and into the prison.

"So right now everybody is eating breakfast, well everybody except for Kendall." Dak started.

"Why isn't Kendall eating?" Logan was curious. Were guards that afraid of him?

"He had a blow up with the newest guard this morning then went back to bed. Let's not worry about him right now. We are going to the cafeteria so that we can inform the prisoners that you are the newest warden. After that, do whatever you like." Logan nodded, knowing that it was what he needed to do. He was still interested in why Kendall wasn't eating breakfast or getting punished for his behavior but today it wasn't his place. Tomorrow would be completely different.

They entered the cafeteria and nobody paid attention to Dak entering but once Logan entered the entire room would give him glances. Dak put the bullhorn he carried around to his mouth before speaking. "Everybody listen up! This is Logan Mitchell, the new warden. You all will treat him with respect and do not cause him any problems, is that understood?" Logan heard a few snickers and only a couple of heads nodded. They were the ones that probably had a guilty conscious.

Dak then told everybody to go back to what they were doing before putting his focus back on just Logan. "So now they all know who you are, well except Kendall but he'll learn fast seeing how he'll be in your office sometime this week probably." Logan just nodded. He really just wanted to meet Kendall so he knew exactly Dak was talking about but he knew that it wasn't the best idea.

"Well, I'm just going to wander around here. I'll be sure to contact you if there is any trouble" Logan said and Dak nodded before Logan made his way out of the cafeteria.

**-Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough-**

Even though all the signs were saying not to do it, Logan was really curious about Kendall Knight. The first thing he did was go into his office and look up the record of Kendall Knight. He had quite a record, and knew that he would probably he here until he died. It also said in his record that Kendall just showed up one day at the police station willing to turn himself in. That was the strangest thing that Logan had ever heard but he knew that he probably would never get an answer on why he did it.

After looking at this Logan decided to take a risk and actually meet the prisoner. He knew that everybody was now doing their jobs or outside enjoying the Minnesota sunlight. Making his way to Kendall's cell he was becoming scared and nervous. He had no clue on why he was doing this when he was basically told to stay away from him unless necessary.

Logan finally made his way to cell 210, Kendall's cell. He saw the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen writing in what looked like a journal. Logan already knew what the blond looked like from his record but he looked so much better in person and not up against that wall. "Are you Kendall Knight?" he asked trying not to upset the blond in any way.

"In deed I am. Who the hell are you?" Kendall asked without taking his eyes away from whatever he was writing.

"My name is Logan Mitchell, I am the new warden." Logan said as the blond looked up finally and scoffed. What Logan didn't know is that Kendall's jaw almost dropped once he glanced at the new warden. He knew that it was wrong to be attracted to authority, especially the warden. Plus, nobody besides Kendall and a few people who didn't matter anymore knew that he was gay. Not even his only two friends in here, Carlos and James.

"Don't look like much of a warden."

"Well I wanted to be a doctor."

"Then why the fuck are you here?"

"My dad was the warden here a few years ago and when he died I decided to take his place." Logan said and noticed that Kendall returned to whatever he was writing.

"I'm sure he's happy that you entered hell on earth." Kendall muttered to himself but Logan still heard him. If Kendall didn't like it here and knew that he wouldn't like it here then why did he turn himself in?

"Well, I just came by to say hello. I know this a place you don't want to be but I'm not cold hearted. Plus I heard a lot about you even before I met you."

"Look those guards say shit that's not true all the time."

"I was just told to stay away from you, basically." Logan said and Kendall smiled at that.

"Looks like you don't know how to obey orders."

"I guess we're in the same boat then." Kendall laughed at this. It had been such a long time since Kendall laughed. If anybody else had said that though Kendall would have lost his temper. Kendall didn't know why Logan was so different but he was actually kind of happy that he was the new warden.

"I better start heading back to the old office now before the guards start thinking things" Logan said as he started to turn. "See you later Kendall"

"Goodbye Logan"

A/N: So here it is the first chapter. You'll get to learn a lot more about Kendall and his past as time moves on. So review and let me know if I should continue this story or not. Hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Punishment

A/N: Chapter 2 already. I hope that you are all enjoying the story so far. I like this one a lot and think that it's going to be a good story. So you learn one of Kendall's secrets in this chapter and I'm going to end almost every chapter with something from his secret.

**Chapter Two: Punishment**

It was Logan's first official day on the job. He was actually excited for it, which was something that shocked him. Logan had never thought that he would be excited for a job that he took to please his dad instead of following his true passion. He knew that where ever his dad was he was smiling. As Logan got ready for his day he remembered his conversation with Kendall yesterday. Everybody kept warning him about the prisoner but Kendall didn't seem like a bad guy but his father always told him never to judge by first impressions.

As Logan was about to walk out the door his cell phone started to ring. He then saw that it was Dak and quickly answered it. "Dak, what's wrong?" Logan figured that there was something wrong seeing how he was calling when he was on his shift.

"_There was a fight this morning and we need you to handle the inmates when you get here. We also need to get one of the inmates checked as soon as you're done with him." _

"Who was it between and who got hurt?"

"_Kendall and Tad, and you can probably guess that Tad was the one hurt"_

"Alright well I'm walking out the door now and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_See you here"_ Logan then hung up. Logan knew from everything that he's read and heard about Kendall doesn't fight unless somebody does something to make him mad. Kendall was also easily angered though so it was hard to win in that situation.

While on the drive there Logan thought about what he was going to do to punish the two of them. Most wardens would put them in solitary confinement but Logan found that to be a little harsh. He would use it is necessary but he knew that there were other ways to get them to learn their lesson. Logan also figured that all of the guards would see what kind of warden Logan really was and it all started today.

**-Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough-**

Kendall was now in trouble all because of that fucking idiot Tad. Kendall didn't know why people continued to mess with him, but they did. Most of them were a lot older than him, thinking that they had a right to be tougher than the blond but only got their asses beat and some of them even killed. Kendall wanted to kill Tad but the guards had prevented him from doing such actions. If Tad ever said another word to him though he was going to finish the job he started today.

It all started when Kendall was sitting in his cell minding his own damn business writing like he normally did. Kendall wrote a ton of letters to people that would never be seen by anybody because he refused to send them or even let somebody get near it. That's what happened today. Tad had accused Kendall of being a little girl and was writing in a diary when Kendall snapped and punched Tad in the face. Kendall then pushed Tad towards the direction of the stairs, punching his ugly little face along the way before kicking him down the flight of stairs. Anybody who messed with Kendall only did it once because if they lived they knew that they would not live the second time around.

After Tad was at the bottom of the stairs Kendall had started down the stairs when the guards busted in. They were both handcuffed and forced into a cell in front of the warden's office until he arrived. Kendall really hoped that Logan made that piece of shit some consider to be a human being paid the price. Logan wouldn't understand why though and Kendall wasn't ready to tell him. Nobody knew anything about Kendall except the few people in his life that no longer matter.

A few minutes later Logan arrived. Kendall secretly looked him over noticing how good the man looked especially in a suit. Logan's voice brought Kendall out of his thoughts. "Tad, get your ass in my office." Logan said before entering his office himself.

Inside the office Logan stood in front of his desk looking at Tad. Tad had several cuts and bruises on his face and he was walking with a limp. "Sit down" he said in a low voice and Tad did what he was told. "Now I want to know what happened and I want to know right now"

"My friends and I were walking past Kendall's cell when I saw him writing. I then pointed out to my friends that Kendall was being a little girl and was writing in his diary. I whispered it so only they could hear but obviously Kendall heard it too and he fucking attacked me. He kept punching me before he literally kicked me down the stairs and he was going to do more but then the guards came." Tad sounded like he was the innocent one in all of this. No he may not have thrown any punches but he fueled the fire that was burning inside Kendall.

"What happened to your friends?"

"They ran as soon as they saw Kendall stand up. I went to run but he was quicker." Logan was annoyed how Tad was wording this. It wasn't all Kendall's fault so Tad needed to stop blaming him.

"Did you throw any punches or anything?" Logan already knew that the answer was no but he needed to ask it. When Logan was doing his research he had learned that if you were in a fight with Kendall there was no way you could get a hit in.

"No"

"So Tad, what do you think I should do with you? Should I put you in solitary confinement, or take away one of your meals?" Logan already knew what he was going to do but he wanted to know what Tad said.

"You should take away one of my meals." Logan wanted to laugh at this but he didn't.

"I've got something better. You are going to scrub all the sinks in the bathrooms with your toothbrush and then you are going to brush your teeth with it. You will do this every day for a week and I will make sure that it happens. Next time you're in my office for something like this you're going to be cleaning the toilets with that toothbrush, am I understood?" Tad nodded his head. Logan then opened up the door and signaled for Tad to get out. "Kendall, my office" was all Logan said before going behind his desk.

A minute later Kendall was being shoved into the room by a couple of guards and forced to sit in the chair. "I got it from here guys" Logan said and the guards gave each other a look before exiting the office.

"You were late this morning." Kendall said looking at the clock.

"No, I was on time, you just decided to fight early so I had to rush over here." Kendall smirked at this. The other wardens would have told Kendall to mind his own damn business and that it is their prison and they could arrive whenever the hell they wanted. That was another reason why Kendall hated almost all the authority here. They all thought that they were tough shit because they had authority and they think that they could abuse that right.

"So, can we hurry this thing along? I have more important shit to do then to sit here all day." Logan just bet he did, but what it was he didn't nor wanted to know.

"Why the hell did you attack Tad?"

"There are a couple of reasons. One, he pissed me off. Two, it was funny to see him freak out like the little bitch he really is and you don't get to know the third reason."

"You think its ok just to attack somebody just because they piss you off? What if your mother were to piss you off would you attack her?" Logan yelled and Kendall went pale for a second when his mother was mentioned. Then Logan could just feel a change in the room and knew that something bad might happen but he wasn't going to back down or get help from the officers. If he wanted Kendall to respect him this was the only way.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother." His voice was low and it terrified Logan but Logan refused to let him know that. Logan looked into those green eyes that were no longer bright. It was like something switched and he became a clearly different person. Logan knew in order to calm Kendall down and to keep this on track he would need to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I won't talk about her." Kendall was absolutely shocked by this. A warden actually apologized to a criminal. "Now I'm going to ask you a question. If I give you a punishment besides solitary confinement are you actually going to do it?" Kendall wanted to laugh at this but they wouldn't let him write his letters in confinement so he thought it over.

"It depends on what you will be forcing me to do."

"Well, I would take away breakfast to start it off but if I remember correctly you don't eat it so there is no point in that. How about you clean my office wall to wall every day for two weeks and on top of that you are forced to be in your cell two hours earlier than everybody else." Kendall actually really liked that proposition. He was in his cell almost all day anyway so that really didn't impact him but something about being in Logan's office every day for two weeks sounded good. It was like he was fueling the fire on his small crush he had on the brunette warden. Kendall knew that nothing would happen but he couldn't stop himself from wanting it.

"I think I may partake in that idea" Kendall said standing up. "So am I done here?" Logan was going to respond but his phone rang so he nodded instead.

Kendall opened up the door to leave before he heard the warden's voice. "Behave yourself Kendall; I don't want to put you in solitary confinement if I don't have to." Kendall chuckled and left the office.

After Kendall left Logan made sure to make a note to look up information on Kendall's mother to see what he could find. Logan knew that part of Kendall's temper and his freak outs have something to do with her and Logan wanted to know what it was.

**-Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough-**

Kendall was up in his cell writing another letter. Something that Logan said today really set him off so he decided to write about it. It read:

_Mother,_

_I know I have written this a thousand times and I am going to write it a thousand more but I am sorry. Things should have never ended the way they did. It was because of me that they ended that way for both you and for Katie. I know I promised you that I would never become like father, but then I did. I started to do things I knew was wrong and only you know the truth why. In the end, I am not like father, I am much worse. I am not proud or ashamed of who I am today the one thing I am ashamed of is what I let happen. You deserved so much more than that and for that I will live the rest of my life in regret._

_You were the best mother any son could ever hope for and I am sorry to let you down. I will find a way to make this better though, that is my promise to you._

_Your son,_

_Kendall_

Kendall then closed the book that kept all of his notes, put it under his pillow then laid down hoping to catch up on his sleep that Tad forced him to miss this morning.

A/N: So this wasn't the greatest chapter but I wanted to show you two things, one is Logan's authority and two is the fact that Kendall is hurt. So for almost all the future chapter I will be ending it with a letter from Kendall and they will start to share more details. Next chapter there will be a couple of flashbacks so look forward to that. Anyways, review everyone and let me know what you thought and if I should still continue the story.


	3. Death

A/N: Wow, you guys really like this story. I am so happy about that because I am enjoying it to. So I decided to put this story ahead of Running Back to You on its update. Don't worry though because I'll update that soon too. So, like I said this chapter is mainly going to be flashbacks about Kendall and Logan so I hope you enjoy. Anyways, read away

**Chapter Three: First Deaths**

Kendall was in his cell, lying on his bed where he normally was. After that letter he had written to his mother he thought about all of times that he has wronged her. It started when Kendall would just steal things from places and from people but one particular day it all went to hell for Kendall. That was the day where he killed his first victim. Kendall remembered that day clearly.

_Flashback:_

_It was August 4__th__, 2004 and a scared young boy with golden blond hair was searching for a way to get money for his family. Kendall's father had left them a year before and it was up to Kendall to get money into the house, but nobody ever really hired a kid around here so Kendall was reduced to something he promised his mother he would never do, and that was commit a crime. _

_Before this day, Kendall had been involved in the wrong crowd. They were poor like his family was so it was easy to fit in with them. One day they gave Kendall a gun to protect himself since he was just a kid on the streets in Minnesota. On the day of Kendall's first murder he made sure to have that gun on him in case anything went wrong. _

_Kendall walked into a small gas station that looked to be family owned. Kendall had been there the day before and disconnected the security cameras so when he did rob the place he wouldn't get caught. Kendall looked around to see that it was just him and the cashier in the place and that eased Kendall's worries. _

"_May I help you?" The cashier said. He looked to be in the middle of his forties with grey hair a small receding hair line. He stood about 6'5'' and was a bit on the chubbier side. The man was wearing a white shirt that was tucked into his khaki pants and a blue apron that went over his round stomach. _

"_Yes, you can open the register" Kendall said nervous beyond all hell. This was his first time actually robbing a place to get money for his family but he knew that he needed to do this to feed his mother and his little sister Katie for quite a while. _

"_Kid, if this is a prank that you and your friends are trying to pull you might want to leave now." The man looked angry and scared all at the same time. _

_Kendall then pulled out his gun knowing that it was going to have to be shown if the man was ever going to take him seriously. "I said open the register" Kendall's voice was now demanding and the cashier held his hands up and nodded his head. The register then opened up and he started handing cash to Kendall. Kendall then noticed that the cashier's hand slipped under the stand and the man pulled out his own gun._

"_You are going to wait here until I call the cops, now put your gun away."_

_Kendall started to panic. He couldn't go to jail, his mother would have no way to get him out and she would be so disappointed in him. Kendall also needed to money that was right in front of him. "I'm not going to jail, I can't"_

"_You should have thought of that before you decided to rob me." The man's voice terrified Kendall. Before Kendall realized it, he pulled the trigger of the gun and a loud BANG went off and a second later the cashier was on the ground, blood coming from his stomach. A rush then went through Kendall's body. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and it surprisingly felt good. Who knew that killing a man could make someone feel amazing on the inside?_

_Kendall then walked over to the man bleeding out on the ground, a smile planted on his face. "You should of let me just take the money. It was a shame you had to die" That sweet boy inside Kendall had been killed with the now cold man that was in front of him. Kendall quickly grabbed the money on the counter stuffed it everywhere he could before he hid the gun and took off running. It wasn't long before Kendall reached his house, which was in much need of repair. _

_Kendall walked inside, that sick smile still on his face. "Mom, I'm home." _

"_How was hanging out with Dak? Did you guys do anything fun?" Jennifer Knight asked calling from another room. Kendall then heard her heels on the hard wood floor which meant that she was headed his way. Kendall quickly his all the money and his gun in a hiding place in the living room that nobody but him knew about and told himself that he was going to sneak that into his room later._

"_It was fun; we just played some video games." Kendall said before his mother entered the room. His mother had pale skin and red/brown hair that went down past her shoulders and was slightly curly. _

"_Ken, why do you have blood on her shoes?" Kendall mentally cursed himself for not checking to see if he had any blood on his body. Then again it was his first kill._

"_Oh, I accidentally stepped in animal blood on the walk home. Poor rabbit didn't make it." By the look on Jennifer's face she could tell that Kendall was lying._

"_I want the real reason, Kendall Knight" She only used his last name whenever she was furious._

"_I was trying to earn more money for the family and I ended up shooting someone." Kendall didn't know why the words came out of his mouth when he was trying so hard to avoid that. There was something about his mother's glare though that kept him from ever lying to her._

"_You shoot somebody?" She yelled. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to have a murderer in her house but he was still her son so she didn't want him to be locked up for the rest of his life. "Take the money you got today from killing somebody, go pack upstairs and get out. I love you, well the old you. The new you isn't my son because my son would never kill anybody."_

"_Mom please, I was just trying to get money so that we can make it through the month and so Katie and you could have a little more money to spend. Please don't kick me out mom I swear that I'll never do it again. I love you mommy" Tears were forming in the 16 year olds eyes. _

"_I love you too Kendall, but it's best for Katie not to be around you. I'm sorry but I need you to leave"_

_Kendall just hung his head and shame and headed upstairs to pack his things. There was no point in arguing about this anymore. In his mother's eyes he was no longer her son so why would she want him here. All he was trying to do was take care of her and ended up hurting her and himself at the same time. _

_End Flashback_

That was the beginning of the end for Kendall. No one knew how many times he wished that he had never robbed that store or that he was the one that died. His mother would have been in pain over his death but she would have moved on instead of hated him for what he became because of that day.

**-Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough-**

It was the anniversary of Lucas Mitchell's heart attack. Logan had left the prison early to go to his father's grave site. All of the guards knew that today was a bad day for Logan so they made sure everything went smoothly in the prison. Nobody bothered Kendall and Kendall kept to himself. From the guards reaction Kendall knew that something bad happened on this day and it was affecting Logan so he decided to stay in his cell all day.

As Logan approached his father's grave his eyes started to water. He was the one who found his father lying on the ground without a heartbeat.

_Flashback:_

_Logan went to his father's every Saturday night for dinner. Ever since Logan started college his father and he never really saw each other so that made plans to see each other at least once a week. Logan loved hanging with his father and was glad that they established a way of seeing each other weekly._

_It was April 21__st__ and Logan was headed over to his father's place for their usual Saturday dinner. He went up to the door of the small white house and knocked a couple of times. Not hearing an answer Logan thought that it was really weird seeing how his father's SUV was in the driveway. Logan knocked again and didn't get an answer. Sighing, Logan pulled out his keys and grabbed the key his father gave him in case there is an emergency._

_The whole house was dark, which was another strange thing. The house was never dark even when his father went to bed. Lucas never cared about wasting electricity or helping the planet because he wanted people to believe that he was awake at all times so nobody tried to break in. The only time that the lights were off was during the day time. _

_Logan walked into the kitchen, seeing nothing cooked and nobody there. Logan was really starting to get worried. He quickly made his way to the stairs and at the bottom of the stairs was his father lying there not moving. Logan quickly went to his knees and shook his father._

"_Dad, dad wake up!" he yelled but his father was unresponsive. "Dad please" tears were running down Logan's face. _This can't be happening_ Logan thought to himself. He had never imagined losing his father especially this early in life. _

_Logan then checked his father's pulse and feeling nothing. He then checked for air coming out of his nose in case he checked the pulse wrong but there was still nothing. "Don't leave me daddy" Logan said through tears. He then started to give his father CPR and after five minutes of doing there he backed off and buried his face in his hands. _

_After a minute of crying Logan called 911 and reported that his father was dead. Those words made Logan want to die too. He had nothing else to live for, his mother was already gone and he had no love interest. He had no real friends because he only cared about his studies. After the police took his statement Logan went up to his father's office and saw everything he kept from being a warden. It was that second where Logan realized that he was going to take his father's place as a warden at Palm Woods Prison. _

_End Flashback_

"I did it dad, I'm a warden just like you. I know that's what you wanted me to be when you passed on and I knew that you were disappointed to me wanting to be a doctor but here I am." Logan set some flowers on his father's grave before looking to the right and seeing his mother's name engraved on a stone right next to his father's.

"Hi mom. I know I never knew you but I wish you were here that way I would have somebody here for me. Dad always told me that you wouldn't want me to study so hard that I had no social life. I should have listened but I'm happy. I know it's ridiculous but I found somebody I liked. The worst part about all of it is that he is one of my prisoners. He is a serial killer, a former assassin and I know that I shouldn't want to be with him but I can't help but break rules for him." Logan started to think about the blond. "I think that I could love him one day but we can never be together."

"Anyways, I'm talking a lot. I love and miss both of you guys and I hope you two are happy up there in heaven and I hope you are looking out for me because I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Logan then stood up and headed back towards his car. He didn't want to be home right now so he figured that he would head right back to his office.


	4. Crossing the Line

A/N: Before I say anything else, I just wanted to say that I was going to have Kendall kill Logan's father but I decided not to do that for two reasons. The first one was that no relationship would work if the one of them killed the other's parent and the second was because of the time difference. Kendall wasn't in jail when Logan's father died. I just wanted to say that for all of you who were curious and wanted to know why I didn't have Kendall kill the old warden. Now that's been said I wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed. I loved reading them and you guys make me laugh so please keep reviewing.

As for my other stories, I've been working on them and they are getting there. I have also finished Running Back to You so if you haven't read that story yet you can read the entire thing all at once.

**Chapter Four: Crossing the Line**

Everybody around the entire prison was making too much noise. It was all too much for Kendall. He was being forced to clean Logan's office later that day and he wanted to get some sleep. Kendall got out of bed and headed down to the cafeteria, which was where all the noise was coming from. Kendall knew that he was going to get in a lot of trouble for what he was about to do but he didn't really care. At least he would get to see Logan more than once today. The other day Logan and Kendall only crossed paths for a second and that was when Kendall was being escorted out of the room Logan had just went into. Kendall hated how the warden could make his heart flutter without doing anything, not even a smile.

Kendall had entered the cafeteria and everybody was so loud that they didn't even hear him come in. Kendall the grabbed a tray from the stack and headed towards where people would get food. Kendall smirked at the man who was passing out food before Kendall lifted the tray and slammed it into the glass that separated the food from the people. The glass shattered and started to go everywhere in that small radius. That got everybody's attention.

Dak came running over trying to get Kendall to stop whatever he was about to do. When he got close enough to Kendall, Kendall locked him in a sleeper hold and Dak was knocked out in a matter of seconds. Kendall then let Dak's body drop to the ground before picking up the bullhorn. "I want all of you guys to shut the hell up! I am trying to sleep! This is a prison not a social gathering. The next person I hear say something I will shut them up personally." Kendall dropped the bullhorn next to Dak.

More guards were running over to Kendall with their batons in their hands. As the first guard approached Kendall, Kendall grabbed the baton, twisted it so it was in the guards back and pushed it at the bottom of the guard's spine, causing him to become paralyzed from the waist down. Kendall let go of the guard but kept the baton in his hand. "Back off or that will happen to you." All the rest of the guards put away their batons and slowly backed away from Kendall. Kendall then dropped the baton and left the cafeteria and headed to his cell.

Once Kendall got back to his cell he celebrated the silence he heard. He laid back down on his bed hopefully this time he was going to be able to fall asleep without being woken up.

**-Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough-**

"Kendall Knight get your ass up and out of this cell." Kendall heard a familiar voice say. He was happy to hear that voice but he hated the tone he was using. Logan was furious with the blond and Kendall could tell because that was the tone that his parents used to use whenever Kendall did something really bad.

Kendall just rolled over so that he was on his back. He lifted his head a little and put a folded arm behind it. "Well hello, Logan. It's great to see you." Kendall made it sound like he was being sarcastic but in reality he was serious. It was always great to see Logan's face whether he was smiling, crying or covered with anger. Hell, angry Logan was a huge turn on.

"Don't talk that way to me. I told you to stay out of trouble." Logan yelled at the blond.

"Well I really don't like to take orders and they brought it upon themselves."

"Just get up and I will personally be escorting you to my office. I don't need you hurting any more guards." Logan said and Kendall smiled.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle me" Kendall's asked in a deep voice. He was hopefully going to get Logan flustered. When Logan blushed Kendall did a small victory dance in his head.

"Don't worry Knight, you're no challenge." Kendall would have been upset if it were any other person but when Logan said it Kendall got a little happy that Logan talked back to him like that. Sighing, Kendall got out of his bed and looked at Logan. Logan moved out of the way so that Kendall could walk in front of him to his office.

Once they reached Logan's office Logan forced Kendall to sit down. "I want to know why you did what you did this morning." Logan demanded.

"Well, I was trying to get some sleep but all of these rude people in the cafeteria were just making so much noise. They should know to keep their voices down while I'm trying to sleep." Kendall was going to continue his story but Logan had cut him off. Logan would do all of these things that would normally set Kendall off but for some reason Kendall didn't around Logan. Kendall knew that he thought the guy was hot but he couldn't have feelings for him, it would never work.

"This whole prison isn't all about you Kendall. The only person here who thinks about you on a daily basis is yourself."

"That's bullshit." Kendall knew that was a lie. He knew that someone else thought about him every day.

"What did you say?" Logan couldn't believe that Kendall had just said that.

"I said that's bullshit because I know that a certain someone in this room besides me thinks about me all the time." Logan's eyes widened. He had no idea how Kendall knew about that. Logan had no clue on how he let on to that. "And by your reaction I know I'm right,"

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Logan asked not sure what else to say.

"The way you look at me, and how you take it easy on me. When you blushed earlier when I asked if you were able to handle me. Just admit it, you like me Logan."

"You're crossing the line Kendall." Kendall smirked. He was about the take the biggest risk he had ever taken in his life.

"No, this is crossing the line." Kendall stood up, grabbed Logan by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Logan took no time kissing back. He had been thinking about this for days. He had only just met Kendall but he felt sparks, his body felt like it was on fire and that was just from kissing the blond criminal. Logan had to hold back a whimper when Kendall pulled away. "Look, if you tell anybody about this I will kill you but I like you Logan." Kendall said before sitting back down.

Logan took a minute to gather himself again. He then went behind his desk and sat down, not sure what to say now. "So, what's my punishment? Are you going to bend me over your desk and spank me?" Logan's face turned a bright red at Kendall's last question.

"Look, none of what happened can happen again. It is wrong for us to be together and I know that you know that. As for your punishment I need to put you in solitary. You paralyzed a guard, that can't be settled with just a simple cleaning job." Kendall felt a pain in his stomach that he had never felt before but he knew that Logan and he could never work, he was right.

"Do whatever you got to do. Now you can have guards escort me, but right now I am going to my cell." Kendall got up and left the office. Kendall felt so angry but he had no clue why. Hell he didn't know why he even kissed Logan but it was the best feeling he had felt in such a long time. For the first time in years Kendall was actually starting to feel something and yet he could never have it.

Kendall knew that the guards would be coming soon so he decided to quickly write a letter.

_Mother,_

_I have been keeping a secret for you for a long time now. I knew that dad wanted me to grow old and have a family of my own and I also know that he wanted grandchildren. That is just not possible, even if I weren't in jail. You see mother, I am gay. You are the first person I have told but the second person who knows about it. I think I made a mistake today, or that's what my brain says at least._

_You always told me to listen to my heart and today I did and I ended up kissing the warden. He kissed me back; I was so happy and surprised about that. Though I got into more trouble today so I won't be able to see Logan for a few days. It was all worth it though just to feel his lips on mine._

_Now I'm sounding like a teenage girl. Just know that I miss you mom and I'm sorry. If I am going to make things right I think Logan is the one who is going to change me._

_I love you_

_Kendall_

A/N: I know that this chapter is short but I was having trouble thinking of a way to start this story back up. So love it or hate it, let me know. So the next story I will probably be updating is My Green Eyed Savior, just so you guys are all aware. Anyways, review!


	5. Solitary Day One

A/N: First I just want to say that I am sorry that this has taken me so long to update. I've wanted to write this for weeks now but I couldn't bring myself to do it. With that said I wanted to talk about the sequel for Running Back to You. I don't know when I am going to start it, I just want to continue with the stories I have going now for a while and that is if I continue them. Anyways, I'll explain that at the end of the chapter, so read and enjoy.

**Chapter Five: Solitary Day One**

Once Kendall had finished his letter, the guards had come for him to take him to solitary. They were scared of Kendall so they did everything they could without trying to make him mad. Little did they know that Kendall was happy as could be, but he never let that show. He was happy because of his kiss with Logan and he finally admitted to someone that he was gay. He knew that it was mainly to himself and that his mother would never know but it was finally nice to say it. Well I guess just write it.

The guards were surprised when Kendall went to solitary confinement without a problem. The guards couldn't believe how Kendall was acting since Logan came in as warden. Kendall was one scary bastard but when it came to Logan, he never backed down. He refused to let Kendall win and Kendall seemed to enjoy that. It was all one big mystery but they were happy that it made Kendall less violent and act out less.

Kendall had finally made his way to solitary confinement. They put him in the usual one he went to. It was the size of a medium sized closet with a bed in it. There was a steel door with just a small window to look out of and stone walls and floors. There was also a bucket in the corner of the cell for the prisoners to go to the bathroom in. There have been quite a few prisoners who have gone crazy and smashed their heads into the walls causing instant death. Kendall was sure whenever he was put in solitary he was in a cell that never had brain matter splattered everywhere.

"Have fun, Kendall" One guard said closing the door on the blond criminal. They all laughed, thinking that they were safe but once Kendall got out of here he was going to make them regret every sound that left their mouth since the day they were born. Kendall knew just how to make that happen but he knew that Logan wouldn't be happy about that. That would also mean a little more alone time in Logan's office with him. Kendall relished those times, even though they weren't about good things but to see Logan angry was one of the hottest things on earth.

Kendall sighed and lay on the bed. At least now he would be able to get some peace and quiet for once. Little did he know that was about to change.

**-Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough-**

Logan felt bad for sending Kendall to solitary. He had no idea why he felt this bad, he sent other people there for the past few days no problem but when it came to Kendall, Logan couldn't help but have a soft spot for the blond. _It's not professional, you did the right thing. He needed to be punished_. Logan then thought about what Kendall had said about him being bent over Logan's desk while Logan spanked him and Logan began to visualize that.

He imagined Kendall moaning and crying out every time Logan smacked his perfect ass. Logan grew hard at the thought. He really wanted for that to become real but it couldn't. It was wrong from the warden to have a personal relationship with one of his criminals. His father would have thrown a fit just knowing that Logan was into Kendall. Not to mention that Logan might have been smacked by his father for being so stupid and kissed the criminal back. Kendall now knew that Logan liked him and Logan was praying that it wouldn't be held over his head or leaked to the entire prison. Logan could lose his job for this.

Logan then remembered that task at hand. He was made a note a while ago to look up Kendall's mother and see if he could find any more information on Kendall. Logan logged into his computer and went to the records that were held on the computer. He then found Kendall Knight. He saw that his mother's name was Jennifer Knight. For some reason that name sounded really familiar. Logan couldn't put his finger on it, but that was what the records were for.

Logan went to the police database and typed in the name. Two articles immediately popped up, both of them being about the same thing and that was her death. That was how Logan knew the name; he read this in the local newspaper right after she was killed.

_Police Officer Found Dead After Shoot out In Alley Way_

_Local police officer Jennifer Knight was killed around 10:30 p.m. on February 12__th__, 2010. Witnesses who heard the crime go down said that there were two guns fired. The police still have no leads on the suspect of this crime but they are hoping to get a lead soon so they can put the man who killed Officer Knight behind bars. _

That was the first article. Logan remembered that article very well because he found it sad that an officer was killed in the act of duty but he knew that it happened frequently. People have become vicious and stupid and it upset Logan. It wasn't until the second article where Logan was completely surprised.

_Confession on the Officer Knight Murder_

_Police have stated that even though there is no other evidence to link the suspect to the crime a person has stood up and said that they were the one who committed the murder of Officer Jennifer Knight. Police were surprised when they found out that it was her son Kendall Knight. Kendall also confessed to the murder of several other victims, one of them even being his own little sister._

_What caused Kendall to commit such a harsh crime against his own family? This is what the police stated._

"_Kendall Knight is a cold blooded killer and kills the people who have ever done him wrong in life. He has no morals and will kill anybody who gets in his way. We are extremely lucky to have him behind bars so that the world is a much safer place without him on the streets."_

_Kendall Knight is now serving three life sentences for his heinous crimes._

Logan was really mad at the article. They obviously don't know Kendall. Yeah he hurt and killed people but there was something underneath that Logan could feel but he didn't know what it was. He knew that he would have to talk to Kendall about this, but Logan was going to have to plan that out and get Kendall to tell him on his own. It was going to be a hard but not an impossible task.

A/N: So now you know what happened to Kendall's mother. So I am seeing if you guys think that I should continue my stories. I want to know if you guys really think I should keep updating this story because I don't want to update a story people don't like. So review and let me know if you want me to keep writing this story or if you think that I should just stop. Also let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	6. Solitary Day Two

A/N: I feel like such a bad person for not updating this story sooner. I know that there are a lot of questions about this story and I'm here to tell you that they will not be answered in this chapter. I also just wanted to say that my story My Green Eyed Savior is put on hold, if it is continued at all. As for my other updates, you will hopefully see most of them soon. Anyways, go read!

**Chapter Six: Solitary Day Two**

Logan walked down to the solitary chambers. He really didn't know what he was doing here, but something in his gut told him to come here and to check up on the prisoners, otherwise known as Kendall Knight. Over in a corner of the open area that lead to the chambers was a desk that held an officer that stood watch. There were cameras on the outside of the chambers but they didn't have cameras in the actual chambers themselves.

Logan walked over to the officer standing guard. "Steve," Logan said to the officer, getting his attention. "I need into Kendall Knights, chamber and then I want you to take your break. Understood?" The officer nodded his head and led Logan over to Kendall's chamber.

"Good luck." Steve told Logan as the door was open. "Knight, the warden wants to see you." Logan looked into the chamber to see that Kendall was currently sleeping. A small smirk was plastered on Logan's face. He didn't know why he was doing it, seeing how many other people had suffered from waking Kendall up, but Logan felt like this was a challenge and seeing how Kendall admitted that he liked him, it might work out in his favor.

"I've got it from here." Steve looked at Logan like he was crazy. Every person in here knew no to wake Kendall up because there were going to be consequences from it. Logan glared at Steve, causing him to close the chamber door, leaving Logan alone with Kendall.

"Knight!" Logan yelled really loudly, causing Kendall to jump. Kendall then grew angry, then turned and saw Logan. He blinked a couple of time to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but nope there was Logan standing in his chamber. "Good, I see you're awake."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kendall said louder than he should have but he didn't care.

"I'm the warden, and I need to talk to you about a few things."

"It's good to see that somebody here has balls. Can't wait to see them" Kendall said the last part huskily. A chill went down Logan's spine after he processed what Kendall had said.

"Get your head out of the gutter. I found some things out about you." Kendall chuckled already knew where this was heading. All of the other guards and everybody who has ever worked here had found out that he killed his family they would try to treat him like shit or they would constantly bother him with questions like _Why would you do that to your own mother _or _What kind of monster are you?_ The last one was Kendall's favorite.

"Let me guess, you found out that I killed my mother and sister, right?" Logan nodded his head. "Well, let me guess something else. You thought that you could come in here and think that just because I feel the smallest amount for you, you can just come in here demanding that I answer all of your questions." Logan was silent, saying that he was right. "Is that what you thought?"

"No, I thought that you were showing the slightest bit of changes so maybe you trusted me or hell, even respected me and never did I think that you would think that I was playing you to get information out of you."

"Well, do you want to know why I killed them?" Kendall and Logan were now shouting now but neither of them cared. They kept the part about Kendall liking Logan in a lowered tone because it was really risky if anybody ever found out about it. "Answer me!"

"Why do you think I came here?" Logan shouted back.

"Fine! I did it because I'm a fucking monster, because I could. I did it because they were like you, thinking that I could change that there was still some good left in me. Well guess what, the good in me is gone so don't you dare try to find it." Kendall still had good in him, but he wasn't going to let anybody know that, not even Logan. Kendall didn't know what it was about today but Logan was just pissing him off. He was just like everybody else, only wanting one thing out of him, and that was answers.

"You really expect me to believe that you have no good in you? If you have no good in you then why the hell did you turn yourself in for killing your mother?" Kendall paused for a second, trying to think of the best answer but nothing coming to mind. All he could think about right now was how sexy Logan looked while he was beyond pissed. It was like he had steam coming out but Kendall felt himself get a little hard from just looking at Logan.

Instead of replying Kendall pushed Logan up against a wall and kissed him fiercely. Logan took no time kissing back, their lips moving together like that was the only thing that would keep them alive. Kendall didn't ask for permission and shoved his tongue into Logan's mouth. Logan found it incredibly hot how Kendall was being rough and opened his mouth, allowing Kendall to explore his mouth. Logan was debating whether or not to fight for dominance because it felt so good but he didn't just want to submit to Kendall. Before Logan could fully make up his mind Kendall pulled back because they both desperately needed air.

Kendall was thinking that Logan was going to say that it never should have happened and that it can't happen again but instead, he grabbed Kendall by the back of the neck and brought their lips back together. Logan let out a small moan and Kendall really wanted to see what other sounds Logan could make. "Make sure to stay quiet" Kendall whispered against Logan's lips and Logan nodded before bring their lips together again for another heated liplock. Kendall however needed more and rolled his hips, loving that Logan was hard as well.

Logan wanted to cry out in pleasure as Kendall rocked his hips into his. It felt so good; he never wanted it to stop. Wanting the friction as well Logan moved his hips with Kendall, causing a feeling that was already brining him close to the edge. Kendall grabbed ahold of Logan's hips and forcefully moved them roughly against his, the feeling was already becoming too much. Logan pulled back, letting his head fall back against the wall. Kendall took this as his opportunity and moved Logan's shirt out of the way a little bit and bit down on an area near his collar bone. He wanted Logan to know who he belonged to. Logan made a low groan when Kendall bit him, never thinking that it would be such a turn on.

"You're mine, is that understood?" Kendall asked once his lips were away from his chest.

"Yes, I'm yours Kendall" Logan said and that sent him over the edge. Kendall quickly followed with a low moan of Logan's name. Logan's eyes then went wide with realization of what just happened. "Here clean yourself up" Logan said pulling out a small carrying packet of tissues. He handed a couple of tissues to Kendall before calling Steve, telling him to come let him out. "This conversation isn't over Knight." Logan said as he left and realized that he would have to tell the next guard on that section to get Kendall a clean jumpsuit. Oh the lie he would have to come up with for that one.

A/N: I know it's not much, and I am so so so so sorry that it took me forever to update. I will try to update quicker but I don't hold any promises. I just wanted to thank everybody for your reviews they really mean a lot to me so that's why you should click the review button again and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	7. A Change in Behavior

A/N: Guess what, it's an update. So I know this took me so long to update and I want to thank everybody who has stuck with me and any of my stories. So for those of you who read my author notes I am giving you the same chance I gave you a while ago and you guys get to pick what story I update next. I want to start it soon so please let me know before October 1st. I know that doesn't give people much time, but that is when I am starting to work on the next chapter that you guys chose. Anyways, go read.

**Chapter Seven: A Change in Behavior**

Today was the day that Kendall was getting out of solitary confinement and Logan was confused on why he felt torn up about this. A lot of prisoners were sent and released to solitary and Logan hadn't given a rat's ass about them because they had done wrong and they were punished. Then Kendall came into his office with his big beautiful green eyes and Logan lost all sense in his mind. Kendall did something horrible but because Logan has a soft spot for him he got off easy. That was one of the reasons why he was so torn up about this. Another reason was because of what had happened the day before. It was beyond wrong but every ounce of his was dying to let it happen again, which is something no warden should want to do with their prisoners.

Logan didn't know why he was so attracted to the blond but every look, word, and touch that came from the prisoner had Logan desperately wanting more. His mind was telling him was wrong but his body was screaming that it was right. The one thing that Logan really wished for at the moment was to have this situation ended. His father would be so disappointed in him, especially from what had happened yesterday.

"Warden" Logan looked up from the spot on his desk he was staring at. In the entrance to his office was Dak, looking to discuss something important with him.

"Yes Officer Zevon?" After the first week everybody became formal with each other, which was how everybody was supposed to talk to the warden and for the warden to talk to them.

"I was hoping I could speak freely with you." Logan was a bit confused about this. He then thought about what had happened between Kendall and him yesterday. What if somebody had caught onto what they were doing or just figured that something was going on between them? Logan was so screwed.

"Of course, Dak, you can tell me anything." Since Logan knew that this really wasn't official business there was no need to be formal with him.

"Can this also be off the records? You know, just two friends talking? Logan just nodded his head. "I know that you are interested in Kendall." Dak started and Logan's eyes went wide with shock and fear. "I know it can be hard to resist his charm but you have to be careful. If other people catch onto this you can be in a lot of trouble."

"I know, and I'm trying to stay away and not get attached but every other day he is in my office or is in trouble and it really makes it hard." Dak nodded his head in agreement. Kendall did like to get in a lot of trouble.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. So please just figure out a way of dealing with it." Logan nodded his head and then Dak had gotten up and left, leaving Logan to sit there in his thoughts about what he was going to do now.

**Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough**

Kendall was waiting to be let out of confinement. It would be anytime now that a guard would come, call him a piece of shit and bring him to Logan's office. Kendall couldn't wait to see Logan today, especially after what had happened the day before. A round two sounded amazing to him, and he hoped it sounded good to Logan as well. It had been a long time since he had been able to relieve his sexual frustrations and he wanted to do it so often with Logan.

"Knight, let's go. Warden Mitchell is waiting" Kendall heard a guard yell as he approached the cell he was currently in. Kendall stood up and headed towards the door, waiting for it to be opened up. "You better be lucky that you got on his good side, but you didn't get on mine. That guard you paralyzed was my best friend and you are going to pay."

Kendall chuckled at this. Did this guy seriously think that he stood a chance against him? He was an assassin not some local killer who only knew how to pull a trigger. "I look forward to it." The guard just got him a glare after Kendall had said that and Kendall laughed once again. It amused him how people could get so upset over something that they can't control. That was one of the many weaknesses that comes from caring, which was something Kendall was lucky to live without. In his life there was no room for error.

Everybody was looking at Kendall on the walk to the warden's office, but he just smiled at the crowd. They couldn't believe that he had gotten off so easily but they knew to drop it. It wouldn't have been the first time that Kendall had scared that warden enough to give him the minimum punishment. They just felt bad for Warden Mitchell because he has no real clue of all the damage the blond can do.

When Kendall reached Logan's office, one guard opened the door while the other just shoved Kendall in there and quickly shut and locked the door behind them. Kendall chuckled once again at the behavior of the guards. They were all a bunch of scared pussies that couldn't even control one convict. What great guards they were.

"Take a seat Mr. Knight" Kendall heard Logan say and he smiled, obeying the warden's request. "Mr. Knight, now that your confinement is over, you will go back to what you were supposed to be doing, which is cleaning my office."

Kendall scoffed at this. "Yeah, I think I'll pass."

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order." Logan raised his voice slightly. He was still disturbed from the conversation he had with Dak earlier. He needed to stop taking it easy on Kendall and get over his little crush on him. Hardly anything happened between them and that was how it was going to stay. No more extra time trying to get Kendall to care or to get answers from him because the blond criminal obviously didn't want to share. Logan knew when he had lost a battle so he wasn't going to fight something he was just going to lose again.

"Whatever you say Logan." Kendall was a little annoyed right now. He had hoped that when he saw Logan that they would have a repeat of the other night but it seemed like Logan was thinking the exact opposite. Maybe Kendall just needed to change his mind.

"It's sir to you"

"Oh, got a kink I see. I like it" Logan turned a light pink at that comment and Kendall knew that he was right.

"I don't have a kink; you just have a dirty mind. It is a mind that I want nothing with." Kendall scoffed once again. Where was the Logan he saw last night, the one who was moaning and enjoying the pleasure he was receiving?

"Oh, so did you want nothing with it last night when it had you pinned up against that wall and had you moaning?" Logan blushed in embarrassment. He then looked away from Kendall, like he wasn't supposed to be looking at him. "Is something wrong, Logan?"

"Why would you care? Apparently you are this monster who killed his family just because he could so why the hell would you care about some guy you are using just as a cheap fuck?" Logan sounded bitter and he couldn't even believe the words that came out of his mouth. He knew that wasn't true, he knew that the blond had liked him.

"You know what Logan, I don't care. For one second I did there but thank you for setting me straight." Logan could sense the sarcasm through the angry tone in Kendall's voice. He really wished he hadn't of said that.

"You don't even know me Kendall how can you care about me? Hell if you did know the real me you would just see what a waste of time I am." Kendall opened his eyes a little bit wider. So his Logan was insecure, he would have to fix that.

Kendall stood up and walked to the other side of the desk. He turned Logan's chair around to face him. "I don't know what it is about you Logan, but you make me feel like I haven't felt in a long time. I feel like you see past the tough killer and you actually see me. And Logan, when I look at you, I do see the real you." For the first time in a long time Kendall had used a sweet and soft tone that had Logan's heart melting.

Logan looked into Kendall's eyes and slowly started to lean in. "We could both get in so much trouble for this."

Kendall started to lean in as well. "I know." Soon they were only centimeters apart before they slowly and softly brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt longer to both boys. "I'll protect you Logan." For Logan, that was all he ever needed to hear to make this right in his head. Kendall would protect him.

"Be in my office tomorrow starting at ten. Understood?" Logan wasn't demanding that Kendall be there, he was just talking to him like Kendall had talked to him earlier.

"Understood." Kendall stood up and walked towards the door. He took one last look back at Logan before unlocking the door and headed out where the guards would escort him back to his cell. For one in his life, Kendall felt complete.

A/N: I know it wasn't much, but I wanted to show the softer side of Kendall that Logan brings out. I also wanted to show a small part of how badly they need each other. Anyways, I would love for all my readers to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Next chapter I am bringing in James and Carlos, so be prepared.


	8. The End

A/N: Wow, I can't believe that I'm actually updating. I thought I was throwing in the towel, but there is just something about this story that made me not stop. Anyways, I've been out of writing for a while so please don't expect much. I also just want to say, that I know the ending of this is rushed and I'm sorry, I just wanted to give it closure.

**Chapter Eight: The End**

Weeks had no gone by and Kendall was finished with his punishment of cleaning Logan's office. Ever since the day that he was released from solitary confinement Logan had been ignoring him. Kendall couldn't blame him, due to the fact that he knew for a fact that one of the guards knew that something was up. In some ways, though, Kendall was also been avoiding conversation as well. The last thing that Kendall wanted was to hear Logan ask for questions on why he killed family. Why wouldn't he just accept the fact that Kendall just didn't want to talk about it. But no, he had to bring it up and make him seem like a good guy through it all. Just like it had been an accidental murder that Kendall felt guilty about. The was the part that pissed Kendall off the most, the assumptions people made when they found out that he had turned himself in. They didn't know the truth and nor will they ever.

Kendall knew that Logan was falling for him, it was quite obvious. Even when he wasn't speaking to him, while Kendall was cleaning the office he would notice a small blush appear on the warden's face as he bent over to pick something up. "Like what you see?" would always be Kendall's response but in return he got nothing. Kendall, however, didn't mind. It was all a game that he knew that he would win eventually. Logan wasn't capable of holding out forever, and when he finally cracked Kendall would remind him of why he is better.

As Kendall was heading to the cafeteria to get something completely non-edible to eat he felt someone bump into him. At first he was ready to attack, until he saw Logan's eyes looking up at him with a big blush on his face. "Sorry Kendall, just been really distracted today."

"No problem, warden. Just keep those eyes off the floor from now on. They're too beautiful not to be seen." Kendall or Logan couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. In slight embarrassment, Kendall quickly headed to cafeteria. He was too embarrassed to realize that Logan had finally cracked and he won.

After getting his food Kendall sat down at a table with the two other people that Kendall could stand in this entire prison, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. "Hey Kendall, so nice fo you to finally joing us." James said and Kendall scoffed.

"Leave him alone, he's been busy with the warden." Carlos said, drawing out the word warden in a _lovey_ tone.

"I will cut your tongues out if you do not stop talking. Your voices are irritating and I can only handle them on certain occasions. Now, are we going to sit here quietly while I win whatever cigarettes you guys have in a game of poker, or are you just going to keep flapping your lips like a needy child?" That shut both of them up. Carlos got out a deck of cards and started shuffling right afterwards. With a smile now on his face, Kendall was excited about his future winning and knew exactly what he was going to do to celebrate the fact that Logan was now talking to him again.

**-Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough-**

Kendall knocked on the warden's office. He was going to get Logan to say what he wanted to hear for weeks now. When Logan opened the door, Kendall saw that no one was in his office. His plan was working out perfectly. Without saying a word, Kendall softly put his hand on Logan's chest and pushed him backwards into the office. Once the door was shut, Kendall fiercely pulled Logan into a passionate kiss that made Logan's breath get caught in his throat. He didn't know what was going on with Kendall, but he rather highly enjoyed it.

"Kendall" Logan said trying to get his attention, but it seemed to have failed. He finally pulled away from the taller boys lips and looked up. "What's brought this on?"

"You started talking to me again. I just figure that I would reward you, and to remind you that these past few weeks without hearing your voice has driven me crazy." Kendall knew that he sounded like sap, but he couldn't help it.

"That's really sweet Kendall. God I love this side of you" Logan said before realizing it. Kendall had a huge grin on his face.

"Do you want to know that one thing I love most about you, Warden Logan Mitchell?" Kendall asked kissing his neck.

"Yes" Logan let out in a moan.

"I love how everybody knows you're not that tough" Kendall that pulling away his now bloody hand away from Logan's throat, where he had carefully placed the letter opener that Logan had left out just so perfectly. Kendall then reached into Logan's pocket, took the keys to the prison out and walked out of the office and to his freedom.

What people didn't know was that Kendall had killed his mother and sister on purpose, as a reason to be sent to jail. His father had been keeping a close eye on Logan Mitchell, and through careful planning, their goal was now complete. Logan Mitchell was dead.

**-The End-**


End file.
